The Way It Goes
by KawaiiPie
Summary: (FF8/SM/GW) Just when life got boring, dreams force Aino Minako and three of her friends to a place far away. Falling in love is not an option, but no one can control the heart. That's just the way it goes...


**The Way It Goes**

A Romance fic

written by:

KawaiiPie

SM/FF8/Gundam Wing!

Author's Note: Ahh...I was reading a few other FF8/SM crossovers, and I realized that the plot I'm using is _**exactly**_ the same as all the others. So I spent a few hours- ahem! DAYS- reworking another more interesting plot. I read the idea in other crossovers, but never an FF8/SM, much less an FF8/SM/GW...I decided to toy with it for a while.

ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE: I classify this as a Final Fantasy Crossover because it's going to take place in the FF8 setting.

**This fic will contain spoilers for Final Fantasy 8.**

_**DO NOT SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU.**_

*stretches* yawn- With that done, on to another boring part...

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 is property of Squaresoft, I think, made by some guys whose name I cannot pronounce correctly. Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing also do not belong to me. If they did, Duo would be my jungle stripper boy and Usagi would cut her hair. *snaps scissors* -MUAHAHAHAHA-

I decided not to announce pairings after all.

******The Way It Goes, Prologue: The People In My Dreams, the Voices In My Head******

Minako turned over in her sleep. She opened her eyes just a little. A girl, about her own age, was looking down at her. A small amount of light radiated from the girl, making her seem all around pale. The girl leaned very close to Minako, inspecting her closely. Minako realized how a goldfish must feel. She rubbed her eyes, however, when she reopened them, the girl was gone. In her place was a very small bead of light, which faded slowly, slowly, slowly.

Minako rolled over and shrugged the figure off as a dream.

But a finger poked her on the shoulder. She ignored it, but the finger poked her again, and then again on her lower back. Minako rolled over, expecting Ami or Makoto, since they and the other girls were sleeping over at Usagi's house. But Minako did not find either of her familiar friends. Instead she found two boys and one girl, the same girl who had looked at her before.

Minako rubbed her eyes, but the figures did not leave. One of the boys, with dark, unruly hair and Prussian blue eyes, opened his mouth to speak. But words did not come out of his mouth, only strange sounds Minako did not understand. The girl of the group, dressed in a blue duster with a black shirt and bikers, waved to Minako and also attempted to say something.

The last of the group, a boy who wore crossed belts and carried a deadly looking sword, simply gave Minako an unsure, questioning look. He shook his head, and signaled for the three to move out. Minako sighed aloud, and sleep came to her.

****~~*~~****

"Squall? Where are we?" Rinoa asked, "Did you hear me Squall?" For some reason, though, Squall did not hear the words. Rinoa walked over to him, but when she attempted to bang on him, her fingers passed through him. She moved her hands through him several times, amazed at what she saw. He stood like a statue.

Her amazement was replaced with fear, however, when another boy appeared in the never ending whiteness. He was running to Rinoa. Rinoa looked at Squall, wanting him to do something, to _protect_ her. She waved her fingers in front of him, but Squall's eyes did not see the fingers. The guy ran up to her.

_If Squall can't see or hear me, this guy can't either, right?_

Wrong. The boy slowed to a walk, and came daringly close to Rinoa. He walked right up to her, noses almost touching. Rinoa lifted her hand slowly. She moved it toward him....

And ran into the wall of his chest. He flinched, and took a step back.

"Can you hear me?" Rinoa asked.

"Hn," said the boy, "I can."

"Who are you?" she quizzed further. Before this mysterious boy could answer, the whiteness around them was 'sucked' away. They were in a room. On the floor were five girls, sleeping heavily. Rinoa could not supress a giggle as one sucked on her thumb. Rinoa's head cocked as she saw Squall move finally. When he moved though, he passed right through her. Rinoa gasped.

She did not have much time to ponder what just happened, because a girl near her rolled over and looked up at her. Rinoa looked down at the blonde girl, then she leaned over and began glancing her over closely. The girl rubbed her eyes for a long while, and Rinoa turned and walked to another girl. None were awake. She looked around, and found Squall looking around at a desk.

Rinoa went to him and tried to tap him, but like before, her fingers passed through his shoulder. She resolved to find the other boy, who did not seem like a serial rapist. She found him inspecting a girl with large, blonde buns rolled atop her head. She tapped him.

"What is this?" Rinoa asked.

He replied, "A dream."

"That's it? Then who are you?"

He did not answer, instead he walked over to the girl Rinoa had been looking at previously and poked her. At that moment, Squall did the same, poking her on the shoulder. Rinoa went over to the two boys, and poked the girl on her lower back. The girl rolled over.

Heero asked the half-asleep girl, "Who are you?"

Rinoa waved. She said to the girl, "Can you hear me?"

The girl squinted, and it was clear she did not understand. Squall tossed his hand up, and began running in the opposite direction. Rinoa looked at the other boy, shrugged, and they followed him.

Suddenly, Rinoa felt like her skin was being sucked. She cried out in pain, and the other boy ran to her. His eyes widened; he was obviously feeling the same thing. Not knowing what to do, Rinoa grabbed onto him. She fell into his arms, and the pain stopped. She looked up at him in utter fear.

He looked back at her, eyes wide and soul exposed. Then he was gone- that's right, _gone_. Rinoa fell to the ground, and then the surrounding whiteness faded into that of her bedroom. She was on all fours on top of her bed.

****~~*~~****

Heero sat up in his bed, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He inhaled and exhaled very, very quickly, as if he was hyperventilating. The lights in the hangar flickered on.

Ever since the end of the wars between Earth and the colonies, the Gundam pilots had been living in the large, one roomed hangar. Their bunks were set in a little corner of the hangar near the bathroom. Duo was standing next to the seven light switches that controlled the lights in the hangar. One was flipped up.

"Shit, Heero," Duo said, shuddering, "Don't breathe like that! You sounded like an elephant!"

"Get the damn lights off, Maxwell," Wufei ordered grumpily, "or else I'll wring your neck with that cursed braid of yours!"

"Gee Wu-man, always gotta bring the braid into this," Duo grumbled.

Quatre shouted from his bunk, "Shut _up!_ Go to sleep, for Pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete anyway?" Duo quizzed, flipping the switch and then hopping into bed.

Trowa said, "Duo, be quiet."

None of this talk registered in Heero's brain. He was still puzzling over the dream he had...It was so astonishingly real. He could recall it in an instant, like it was a memory rather than a dream. _But it had to have been a dream, right?_

"Heero?" Quate shouted, "Heero?!"

Heero's head snapped. He said, "What is it?"

"You okay?" Quatre said.

Heero nodded. He grunted, "Hn." Heero laid back down, and pulled the covers over his head.

"Really, though, who _is_ Pete, and why is it always for _his_ sake?" Duo asked again.

"Omae wa korosu!"  
"Duo..."  
"Maxwell-baka!"  
"Oh gee..."

****~~*~~****

Squall rubbed his forehead. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows resting on his knees. _It's got to be Ellone, she's the only one who can send people through time. But...she knows how to put one person's conciousness into someone else inside the past. I was myself, not another person. I saw two very blurry figures beside me, but I couldn't make out who they were- and then that girl, that blonde girl on the floor. I poked her, and she rolled over. She could see me, I know she could. I could feel her eyes looking me over. Arrggh...I hate not knowing! And if it __was__ Ellone, why would she want to see these things anyway. It wasn't of any importance, a sleeping girl and two blurs..._

He put his head on his pillow, but before sleep came to him, a terrible ringing sounded in his ears.

****~~* Squall's thoughts are within [_ brackets_ ] *~~****

Shingo woke to the low sounds of his alarm clocked muffled beneath his pillow. He clicked the ALARM-OFF button quickly, and let out a small, quiet, menacing laugh.

[_Aww...Not again...What's he up to?_ ]

He tiptoed oh-so-quietly to the living room where his sister, Tsukino Usagi, and her four friends were sleeping. Shingo sniggered. Minako rolled over, and he froze for an instant.

[ _That's her...The girl from my other dream. I've been here before... _]

Minako was still, and Shingo proceeded with his devilish plan. He found each of the girls' bags. He extracted every bra from each. Shingo was certain they wouldn't be wearing them to sleep, so he searched to bag extra carefully to be sure he didn't forget one.

[_ This guy's a pervert._ ]

He took his handful of bras to the kitchen sink and soaked them thoroughly in water. He stuck them in the freezer. Then Shingo went into Usagi's room and searched through all of her drawers. He took out every bra he could possibly find and did the same to them.

[ _A prank...haha..._ ] [ Squall's surroundings go black ]

_Hey, who's that??_

[ _Are you the boy?_ ]

_No, I'm not a boy. I'm a girl._

[ _A girl? Ellone?_ ]

_Who's Ellone? Who are __you__? Why are you in my head? *...Am I going crazy?*_

[ _You're not going crazy, we're connected._ ]

_Connected? Who the heck __are__ you? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!_

[ _Wait a moment, will you-_ ]

Squall woke up in his dorm room for the second time that night. Sweating like an animal, he stood up and paced his room. _So it's not Ellone. Then __who__ is it?._

****~~*~~****

--END--

****~~*~~****

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

PS: this hasn't been edit read! Please excuse any terrible spelling/grammar mistakes. If any are so bad that you can't stand it, email it to me @ LilRebel9046@aol.com


End file.
